Shugo Chara Doki Doki Bonzai!
by Shugo Chara Panda
Summary: This story takes place after Shugo Chara Encore. After defeating Easter and saving Ikuto, things turn back to normal. Nikaidou and Sanjo-san have their wedding, middle school starts for our heroine Amu and her friends. What will await them this time?
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to the Mall

**Panda: Hey guys, just to sum things up a little, this story is taking place after Shugo Chara Encore! and stuff...just read Encore is you haven't to you know, have an understanding...**

**Ikuto: Wow, you suck at explaining things aren't you.**

**Panda-kun:...Maybe T_T**

**Amu: Ikuto, be a bit nicer.**

**Ikuto: Alright. *grabs Amu around her waist* is this nice enough?**

**Amu: Ah *blushes* **

**Yoru: Mmmmm sardines *munch munch***

**Kukai:...*sigh* Panda here doesn't own anything and all rights and stuff go to Peach-Pit and anyone else involved with it.**

**Utau and Rima: Enjoy :)**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Things were starting to become peaceful again. After all that we've been through, I guess the peace would be natural. I remember the days when I first got my eggs and learned about the Guardian Characters, X-Eggs, and Easter. The days when we were trying to stop Nikaidou-sensei from turning Su into the Embryo by using X-Egg energy to stopping Utau and Sanjo-san from publishing Black Diamond and making Utau realizing her true self to Lulu and the "?" eggs to saving Ikuto from Easter and putting an end to Easter as well. Then also from Ikuto leaving to find his father, me losing Ran, Miki, and Su, the path of stars with Dia, Ikuto coming back and Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjo-san's wedding. Things were just the way they are now, perfe-

"Amuuu!" cried Yaya. "When are you going to be done changing?"

"In a second Yaya," I said, putting away my diary. I got up to change when a photo fell from my desk...It was a picture of me and Ikuto at the wedding...I wondered how Ikuto was doing, he would usually text me and Yoru would take funny pictures and send them along with the text. But I haven't heard from him ever since the wedding...BOOOP! "Huh?" I said looking at my cell phone, "Eh?"

-Text Message from Tsukiyomi Ikuto-

"Yo. You're probably freaking out right now because you haven't heard from me since the wedding right? Well I'm doing fine just to let you know. Later"

-End of Text-

"...Eh...Eh...Huh!" I cried, how did he know. Is there a hidden microphone or camera somewhere? Did he hire someone to stalk me Ahhhhhh!" I was crazy and I couldn't believe that Yaya didn't notice.

"Amu-chan," I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Ran, Miki, Si, and Dia awake, I guess i was too loud. "Is something wrong Amu-chan?" they asked.

"Nah, it was nothing, just some damn pervy cat texting me and knowing how I felt at that moment." I said.

"Oh!, Ikuto texted you?" Ran cried. "That's love right there," she cried while cheering.

"Wha-?" I cried.

"As expected from Ikuto to do something like that," Miki said with a sure look on her face.

"It must've been really romantic to make Amu-chan fluster like that desu," said Su.

"No wait, it's not like that, it was just-" I tried saying but was cut off.

"There is so much radiance coming from the both of you, I can feel something forming." Dia said with a graceful smile.

"Eh, guys it was just-"

"Amu!, hurry up or we're going to be late," Yaya cried. "Tadase, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Kukai, Rikka, and Hikaru are already here!" "Oh...thank you for the snack Mrs. Hinamori-san."

"It was nothing, have fun at the mall," my mom said.

"Hai," said everyone.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to the mall and boy were we tired and not to mention hungry even though everyone had a snack except me.

"I'm pretty hungry, how about you guys?" asked Tadase.

"Hell yeah I am, I'm starving!," cried Kukai. Utau giggled at his response.

Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko, and everyone else nodded. Even Kiseki, Il, El, Daichi, Pepe, Kusukusu, Musashi, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and the other guardian chara were hungry.

"My faithful servants!, you must carry me to the food court now!" commanded Kiseki.

"Hell no," said Daichi.

"HUH?," an arrow hit Kiseki.

"It seems the king can't even walk, what a shame." said Musashi.

"ACK," another arrow hit Kiseki.

"Shishishishishishi, some king," laughed Il accompanied by Rhythm.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you all that I am an all powerful ruler!," Kiseki cried and flew upstairs ahead of everyone else.

"Hahahaha," we all laughed as we followed.

So we headed upstairs to the food court and as we were about to line up, something caught our eye, and out of all of us, I was the one that was the most shocked, because standing right in front of us was...

...Ikuto...or...so we thought...

**Panda: So what'd you think? Was it shi- I mean crap? Or was it alright? Not much humor or romance yet, well no shit it's only the first chapter. Damn I swore again _**

**Ikuto: Spoiler Alert that person at the end- ACK **

***Panda and Amu ties him up and covers his mouth.***

**Panda: Kukai, Nagihiko, stand guard.**

**Kukai and Nagihiko: Got it.**

**Amu: R&R**

**Yoru: And buy me some sardines nya~**

**Panda: *pinches bridge of his nose***


	2. Chapter 2: Ikuto's Plan

**Panda: Hey guys, I actually have no homework today so I actually had time to type this so here we go.**

**Kukai: Hey you have any chips around here...**

**Panda: Hey no digging around in my house! *chases Kukai around house***

**Ikuto:...heh heh I'm the writer this time *starts typing***

**Utau: *smacks Ikuto in the head***

**Ikuto: What the hell!**

**Amu: Panda Ikuto is messing with your story.**

**Panda: *dark aura* You, basement, now.**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Panda: *throws a dozen sardines down in the basement***

**Ikuto and Yoru: *stares at each other* They're MINE! *runs down***

**Kairi: *shuts door* That went well.**

**Panda: Oh forgot one more thing. *stares at Tadase***

**Tadase: What?**

***Panda takes Tadase by his neck collar and throws him down the basement as well* **

**Panda: Much better, now on to the story.**

**Rhythm: Yo! Panda doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway and all of the credit and stuff goes to Peach-Pit and those incorporated. ;)**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, right there in front of me was Ikuto. I thought he was still in Paris or something looking for his father. But why is he here. I don't get it.

"Ikuto?," I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?," said "Ikuto."

"Amu-chan, that's not Ikuto-niisan," said Tadase.

"Eh?, Then who is it then huh? He's right in front of us.!," I yelled.

"You don't get it Amu-chan, that's...Tsukiyomi Aruto," Tadase said while turning his attention to Aruto.

"Eh, so it's not Ikuto...," I said sadly.

"Yo," said Rhythm.

"Yo nya~," said Yoru. Wait hold up...YORU!

I stared with shock as they did their little handshake. If Yoru's here then Ikuto must be...

"If you're wondering where Ikuto is, he's in the hospital," said Aruto.

"HUH!," I heard Utau scream. "Dad what did you say!"

"He said Ikuto was in the hospital," Kairi said with a shocked face as well.

"Whmmm na whafms kdf hspimfff," I heard Kukai said...what?

"He said why is Ikuto in the hospital," said Nagihiko.

We all sweat dropped. How can Nagihiko understand him when his face is stuffed with pizza. I guess it's a Nagihiko thing. Well anyway, Aruto explained that Ikuto was in the hospital because fainted during a performance with the orchestra and the doctor said he might have a problem with his brain or something like that. we were all like...I can't even explain it.

"You mean Ikuto might die!," Utau cried with tears flowing down her face. Even I started to cry, but no one noticed...until...

"HAHAHAHAHA," laughed Aruto. We all heard him laughing. Why was he laughing?

"They fell for it Ikuto!," he yelled to the pillar. And there right in front of us was...IKUTO!

"Yo," he said with a smirk. "I can't believe you guys fell for it."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Why didn't we realized this sooner, Ikuto LOVES teasing us, especially me. Wait it couldn't be...

"Ha ha, you looked worried Amu, you even cried a little, no one noticed but, I think you were actually crying because you didn't want to lose your one and only true love," Ikuto said with a smirk. Oh how I hated when he teases me with the smirk and all.

"Oi, you had us worried, you can't go and pull out tricks like that you BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAA!," I yelled as I repeatedly pounded my fists on his head. But I was actually relieved that it wasn't true that he wasn't in the hospital.

"Ugh, that hurts you know, and I'll probably be in the hospital for real this time," he said rubbing his sore head. I giggled.

"We should probably start eating now," said Tadase.

"Yeah, before Kukai eats our meals too," said Rima

"Oi, I'm not a pig you know," he said with pizza sauce all over his mouth.

"You know, instead of pizza, I hear there's a new ramen shop that opened in this mall, you want to you know...," Utau said.

"Heh, you're on!," said Kukai before they started rushing off to the ramen shop.

"Here they go again," sighed Il, El, and Daichi as they flew after them.

"Yaya hungry, can we go eat now!," cried Yaya.

"Alright, how about we order you a Yaya special hm?," said Kairi, winking at us. We nodded and Nagihiko told the cashier to go along with the Yaya special thing. Of course Yaya didn't here this because Rikka was distracting Yaya by saying she could count faster. Then we noticed Hikaru was missing but when we turned around...there he was enjoying his meal. We all sweat dropped.

"What?, I'm hungry," Hikaru said. Then we noticed another plate right beside him, we all looked over to Rikka...

"Heh heh, I was hungry too, and he offered it to me, I couldn't resist," Rikka said sweat dropping. We all laughed and ordered our meals. Introduced Rikka to Ikuto and Aruto. They already knew Hikaru. Anyways, we enjoyed our meal and then we went shopping, but then before we could split up into groups and set a certain time to meet back up at the entrance, Ikuto said to meet back here in five hours which meant it will be 5:00pm and then he pulled me away.

"Oi, Ikuto, what are you doing," I asked.

**Ikuto's P.O.V. **

Amu asked me where we were going, so I told her.

"We're going to spend some time together shopping and catching up," I said still holding on to her hand. She blushed when I told her and I had to smirk, not before turning away though. I thought to myself, that's not all Amu, I also have something else planned, but I know how Amu love surprises.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto said we were going to shop and catch up...this made me blush, and I guess he noticed and I thought I saw a smirk, but it could be my imagination...nah. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were smiling and I knew something was up but what. Oh well, I guess Ikuto remembers that I love surprises, and sometimes I hate them too.

**Panda: Phew done. Not as long as the first one but w/e.**

**Amu: Are you going to let them out of the basement yet? They've been pounding on the door for a whole hour now.**

**Panda: Huh? Oh yeah sure I'm done anyways so go ahead Kairi.**

**Kairi: Got it *opens the door making Ikuto and Yoru topple out***

**Kukai: hahaha, how's the weather down there?**

**Rima: *dark aura* *glaring eyes* That's not funny... *raises fist***

**Kukai: Uhhhh...*millions of sweat drops.***

**Utau, Yaya, Rikka, and Hikaru: R&R**

**Yoru : Don't forget the sardines nya~**

**Nagihiko, Rhythm, and Temari: *Sweat Drop***

**Panda: *face palm***

**Ikuto: Again R&R ;)**

**Everyone: Did Ikuto just w-wink? *shocked faces***

**Ikuto: *sweat drop***


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

**Panda: Hey guys I'm finally back you can check my profile for an explanation why I didn't update during thanksgiving break like I should've lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ikuto: And please review seriously make a guy happy.**

**Panda:..._ No one ever does that reviewing thing, they don't give a damn thing about it XD **

**Amu: Well let's just get to the story.**

**Rima: Have fun. **

**Utau: I'm still depressed that my name is a state in America T_T**

**Yoru: HAHAHAHA ~nya~**

_Dramatic Flashback (Yay first flashback in the story :D)_

_Amu's P.O.V._

_Ikuto said we were going to shop and catch up...this made me blush, and I guess he noticed and I thought I saw a smirk, but it could be my imagination...nah. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were smiling and I knew something was up but what. Oh well, I guess Ikuto remembers that I love surprises, and sometimes I hate them too._

_-__End of the flashback__-_

**Meanwhile in the Planetarium **

"The Lock and Key are getting even closer now...It's only a matter of time before Amu shows her true radiance to Ikuto," said Tsukasa. "Piitaa-kun..."

*A boy of the age 13 appears from the dark*

"What is it?" asked Piitaa as he started walking to Tsukasa.

"Ha, you know what to do," Tsukasa said as he continued to examine the stars above in the beautiful night sky.

"Heh, alright," said Piitaa as he turned to the door of the Planetarium. "Panda, let's go."

"Hai!," said Panda, a tiny shugo chara that looked like a Yoru except with Panda ears and has the little bushy tail and has black and white clothing(too hard to describe meh _).

**Back at the Mall**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Heh, only a bit further," I thought as I pulled Amu to the dress shop.

"Oi, Ikuto, can you tell me where you're taking me now?" I heard Amu asked.

"Heh, alright," as I stopped in front of the dress shop. "We're buying you a dress."

"Ehhhh!" I heard Amu's shugo chara scream.

"Yeah, I heard that you guys are having a dance next week at your school," I said.

"Huh? How did you know about the dance?" she asked.

"Tsukasa told me, and if you're wondering how he knows, well I'm guessing he must know the superintendent of your school," I told her as I pulled her into the store.

"Heh heh, the superintendent for your school is also a girl so they might have special connections nya~," laughed Yoru.

We started looking around the store for a dress that would fit Amu perfectly, and by perfect, I MEAN perfect. We started with the blue dresses, they all sucked, then we went to orange ones, what was I thinking, then we went to the purple ones, we found one, but it was freaking $999.99, so that sucked. Then we went to the red ones, why didn't I think of it earlier, because we found one that was $299.99 and it looked beautiful on Amu. I told her it looked she looked like an angel and she blushed.

"Baka," she said. Ha, I love it when she's all pissed. Though, is she so stubborn that she forgot that I confessed to her at the airport, and then at the wedding we held hands the WHOLE time and then we spent some time together alone in the park? Oh well, I guess I had to remind her, heh, this will be fun.

"Amu," I said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I love you." I said. Straight forward and simple, unlike someone who takes 3 minutes to confess. Heh I'm so mean.

"Eh, Ikuto...," she said blushing and smiling at the same time. I found my chance... again ...and hugged her. She blushed even more and hugged me back. Heh.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Il. "Love is in the air, my love radar is off the charts! Where is it, the love, WHERE?

"It's just Amu-chan and Ikuto hugging desu," said Su.

"Yeah Il no need to go crazy," said Miki.

"NO! When it comes to love I have to be there, the heroine of love is here-"

"Come on Il let's go," said Ran as she pushed Il out of the way.

"Haha," giggled Amu.

"So much radiance," said Dia. "Though Amu has more, she's just to stubborn to show it."

"Oi," pouted Amu.

We all laughed and bought the dress for Amu. After that, we went to buy some ice cream. I got chocolate of course, and so did Amu. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru, all ate cookies and snacks that Su made. Ha, mega mini cookies. We finished our little snack and we noticed that it was 8:00pm. We were 3 hours late! Wow we were only in one store and we just had a snack and that much time past already? What is wrong with this world! We hurried to the meeting spot where we found a note attached to the wall.

**-The Note-**

Amu-chan, Ikuto-niisan, we left already because it was getting a little late, so if you guys get this note then you know we are at home. Have fun you two.

**-End of Note-**

"Well that's just great, they left without saying good bye too," Amu said sarcastically.

"Ha, that means we get to spend more time catching up too," I said smirking.

"Eh," she said a little surprised. "Oh yeah, where did you find your dad?"

"Well," I began.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Well," said Ikuto. "I was playing the violin at the park in America when I saw a glimpse of my hair. The only person I knew with that hair style and hair color was my own father. So I ran after him and when I caught up with him, he was shocked. He smiled at me and said it was good to see me again and then we sat down for some hot chocolate. After that we came back here and we coincidentally met you guys at the food court at this mall. Heh."

"Oh, well, it's good that you found your father," I said. "But how did your mom react when you came home?"

"She was happy and it turned out he was at the wedding, standing beside my mom in the back, we just so happen not to notice." said Ikuto.

"Oh, I see, that's not right, why didn't he stay?" I asked while pouting.

"I don't know," said Ikuto. "But it doesn't really matter, at least he's home and staying for good."

"Yeah," I giggled. "It's getting late, we should head home. I have school tomorrow."

"Heh, I forgot about that, I'm out of school, so yeah, how about I walk you to school tomorrow?" Ikuto offered.

"That would be great," I said. "...You want to stay at my place for the night?"

"Sure, my dad told me to ask you because he has to make up all the honeymoons he missed with my mom, so they are going to be out of town for 2 weeks. Utau is staying with Kukai, and I was planning to stay with you, but I guess you beat me into asking to stay." he said, smirking.

"Urisai!" I yelled while blushing, gah, why does he always tease me like that. After that I called my mom and she said it was alright. When we got home, Ami was excited that "Super Kitty Character " was back, my mom smiled and told us to sit down for dinner, and for my dad, well, his spirit left him so we're still trying to get him to wake up. We all went to sleep, Ikuto, like last time, tried to sleep on the bed, but I got him to sleep on the floor, but knowing him, he managed to get on my bed again.

**-The Next Day-**

"Ohio," I said. I knew it he was on my bed right beside me...why am I so used to this._

"Yo," he said.

We got ready for school, well, I did, then we ate some breakfast, my dad's spirit left him again *sigh* and then we left. Halfway there, we met up with the others and started walking. Just before we approached the school, we saw someone. We all stared at him.

"Hm Hm," I heard him laugh. "I see you're doing well."

I looked at his direction and saw him staring at Ikuto. I saw a shocked look on Ikuto's face, I wondered why.

"Piitaa..." I heard Ikuto say.

"Yo..._Ikuto-niisan..._"

**Panda: Done! That's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Ikuto: You should or I am not showing you my abs.**

**Amu, Panda, and everyone else:...WTF?**

**Yoru: R&R nya~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past & Upcoming Holidays

**Panda: Wow it's been 2-3 weeks since the last update. Sorry heh. Well here's Chapter or you can call it episode 4 of Shugo Chara Doki Doki Bonzai! **

**Panda: I'll do the disclaimer this time...because everyone else ditched me T_T I don't own anything, it all belongs to Peach Pit and stuff.**

**Panda: And on a side note...the Panda in the story isn't me, I just couldn't make Piitaa's Shugo Chara a cat, so I made it a Panda...and I couldn't think of a name, so I called it Panda...yeah...**

_Dramatic Flashback #2_

_Amu's P.O.V._

_We got ready for school, well, I did, then we ate some breakfast, my dad's spirit left him again *sigh* and then we left. Halfway there, we met up with the others and started walking. Just before we approached the school, we saw someone. We all stared at him._

_ "Hm Hm," I heard him laugh. "I see you're doing well."_

_ I looked at his direction and saw him staring at Ikuto. I saw a shocked look on Ikuto's face, I wondered why._

_ "Piitaa..." I heard Ikuto say._

_"Yo...Ikuto-niisan..." _

_End of Flashback #2_

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto, he had an angry look in his eyes...I heard...Piitaa was it?...say Ikuto-_niisan_...so, are they related or something? I looked back at Ikuto, I wonder...

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Damn, it was him. Piitaa...that day...you, you, you damn bastard.

_Super Dramatic Flashback #1_

_-One Year Before first episode of Shugo Chara-_

_ "Yo, Piitaa, where are you," I asked as I walked into the dark alleyway. "This better not be like one of those movies where..."_

_ "Hello Ikuto-niisan..." I heard a familiar voice say. "Crap...I just had to jinx it," I thought as a group of people came out with Piitaa tied up._

_ "Well, well, look what we have here," said the gang leader. "it seems we have a stray ca-_

_*SMACK*_

_ I punched him right in the face..."Yoru, let's go," I said as Yoru Character Changed with me... "Time for you to find out not to mess with me."_

_*Big and epic fight scene*_

_ I untied the chains that were binding Piitaa to the pole and asked him if he was ok. "Piitaa, you alright?," I saw a smirk._

_ "Why yes, I'm fine," he punched me in the stomach. _

_*Play this for better effect lol*(Zettai Zetsumei by Di'LL)_

_ "What the-," then I saw it, Piitaa's heart egg, Panda, he turned into an X-Egg._

_ "Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!," I heard him laugh maniacally._

_ "Piitaa snap out of it!," I tried saying, trying to make him snap out of it._

_ "Oh, Piitaa's not here anymore, hehe."_

_ "What!," I said._

_ "Arise Panda, starting today, we will destroy the world, HAHAHAHA!,"_

_ "Ugh," I was too weak to talk, but though, destroying the world is a bit too cliché._

_ But before I could do anything, he jumped off to who knows where...this was all I could see... until I blacked out..._

_*off in the distance*_

_ "Things are starting to come together Panda...hehehehe, HAHHAHAHAHAHA!_

_*Even though Music shouldn't be done by now...let's just say the music fades out like in the anime.*_

_End of Super Dramatic Flashback #1_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Does he still have that X...no...Panda still looks the same, so that means, he's concealing his X...Damn it," I thought to myself.

"Ikuto...who's that?," I heard Amu ask me.

Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai, went to protect the girls when I told them to. I also pushed Amu back just a little, just in case something happens.

"What do you want Piitaa," I asked.

"Oh nothing...but I was just wondering," he stopped speaking, he chara changed with Panda!, his Panda Paw came out. (It's just like Ikuto's when he chara changes with Yoru).

"Damn it, get back everyone, as I too jumped back."

"Hmmmmm...,hehe, I guess I'll try again some other time..." I hear Piitaa say before he jumped out of the way...

I turned to the guy and girls, they seem to be alright, Tadase asked me who he was.

"Ikuto-niisan, who was that?"

"Yeah man, who," asked Kukai.

"He's...well...," I told them everything, even though Utau knew too, she kept quiet about it.

Everyone had a surprised expression on their faces...I knew the peace wasn't going to last long, oh Piitaa, why did you have to come out now, out of all days and years, why now!

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, Piitaa, is Ikuto's and Utau's cousin...damn it I knew the peace wasn't going to last long, I have to try my best to help Ikuto defeat this evil cousin of his, with the help of my friends, we can do this!

We continued to walk to school in silence, until I said.

"Ikuto..."

"Hmmmmm," he asked

"We'll help you defeat him, all of us, right guys?," I asked everyone turning to them.

"Of course," said Kukai.

"You can count on us," said Nagihiko and Rima.

"Count us in," said Yaya and Kairi.

Utau just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then it's settled," I said to Ikuto, smiling.

"Thanks Amu," I heard Ikuto say with a smile. The smile made be blush, it made him look so kind and gentle.

We can do this, we can, with friends beside each and every one of us, we can do it...hmmmmm, I just can't seem to help but think I'm forgetting something...Crap! Christmas and New Years is almost here! How could I forget! Ahhhhhh! I think my plate is a bit too full T_T...

**Panda: Yay done, not exactly 1000 words, but I was close. Total: 957 words. (It's over 1000 because of this afterword Hehehe. **

**Amu: Ahhhhhh, that was fun.**

**Ikuto: You said it.**

**Yoru: I got a bunch of dried sardines nya~**

**Tadase: It was bit chilly.**

**Rima: Was it ok for us to leave Kukai and Utau at that Ramen shop?**

**Kairi: From my calculations, yes, they're probably on their fourth bowl, and their bill is probably going to be big, so I think leaving them there was a good idea.**

**Piitaa: *sits in the corner staring***

**Ikuto: You know you don't have to act like that forever.**

**Piitaa: I know, I just want to practice me glare for the future chapters.**

**Everyone:...*sweat drop***

**Panda: Oh yeah, NOW you come back *pouts* I'm pouting.**

**Everyone: Gomen , gomen. **

**Panda: I'm still pouting. **

**Panda(Piitaa's Chara): R&R :3**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sad Christmas Eve

**Panda: Hey Guys. I apparently didn't update this until like...well today. I'm like so 4 days late. Oh well. Anyways, Happy late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! =D  
Ikuto: Muffins...  
Amu: Waffles...  
Utau: French Toast...  
Kukai: Milk...  
Spartan #3: This is Madness.  
Spartan #275: No...This...Is...JAPAN!  
Spartan #144: CHARGE!-hold up... Japan?  
Panda: uh guys...wrong studio.  
Spartans: Oh sorry.  
Panda: Yeahhhhhh. I don't own anything.  
**  
_ -Dramatic Flashback #3-_

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

_ We can do this, we can, with friends beside each and every one of us, we can do it...hmmmmm, I just can't seem to help but think I'm forgetting something...Crap! Christmas and New Years is almost here! How could I forget! Ahhhhhh! I think my plate is a bit too full T_T..._

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #3-_**  
** **Amu's P.O.V.**  
After school, we all went our separate ways and Ikuto and I went back to my house. Both of is grabbed some water before going to my room. I was planning to go to shop for some Christmas presents since it was tomorrow. Not to mention that a new year is going to come. Not to forget that I'm going to be turning 14 this year. Well I knew Ikuto might wanted to tag along, so I made sure I was prepared...until...

"WHAT!," I screamed. "What do you mean you don't want to come!"  
"I don't feel like it," he said. "I feel like taking a nap."  
"Ugh, I was all prepared too," I sighed.  
"Prepared for what? asking me to be your soul mate?, he said, teasing me.  
"Hell no," I said, turning around while crossing my arms together in front of my chest. I was also trying to hide my blushing.  
"Haha, you should get going so you can be back in time for dinner," he said, yawning. "In the meantime, I'm going to take my nap."  
"Hmm, I'm going to come with you nya~," I heard Yoru say.  
"We'll also come too," said Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.  
"Of course you'll come, you always follow her everywhere since you guys are her shugo chara and all nya~," said Yoru, teasing them in a sort of way.  
"Alright then, let's go then," I said. I turned around to see Ikuto sleeping...and I just noticed this too...he was sleeping on MY bed...I sighed, and then I closed the door and went to the town square where I think there are some good stores there.

When we got to the town square, we started browsing through every single store we could find with stuff that I think my family and friends might like. I found a cute dress for Ami. I found a bunch of Bird National Geographic's for dad, and a necklace for mom. I also found Yaya a really awesome T-Shirt, and I found Nagihiko a brand new limited edition kimono that was 50% off. (Yeah, weird buying a kimono for a boy, but he has to dress up as Nadeshiko to dance, family tradition and all). I bought a Tadase jacket that said "All Hail the King." What really made my day was that I found a jacket with a face of a cat saying "Where's my Sardines?" and instantly, I just couldn't resist buying it for Ikuto. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets it haha. After buying presents for everyone else, I felt like getting some ice cream. I went to the ice cream stand and bought a chocolate and strawberry swirl ice cream cone. Ran and the other shugo chara had some mint ice cream that Su made. After that little break we started browsing through a few more shops...that's when we noticed it was getting dark. I checked my phone and saw that it was 6:00pm. So I hurried home, until I spotted sapphire hair. He must be looking for me. I ran towards his direction and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia followed...where the hell did Yoru go, oh well, he must've seen Ikuto before me and went to him earlier. I caught up to him and boy...was I in for a surprise.

"Iku-," I started to say until I saw who it really was. It was Piitaa. He was smirking. Apparently he knew I was going to follow him or something. And you know what I just noticed...we were in a freaking alleyway! Oh crap.

"My, my, how nice of you to stalk me," Piitaa said. "How about we party a little bit."

Right at that moment, dark negative energy surrounded him and blew in every direction. I tried to hold my ground, but it was too strong and I was blown away and I fell to the ground. That's when he started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHA, Panda, it's time," I heard Piitaa say until there was a flash, and before me was him, all character transformed. In front of me was...White Lynx.

(A/N: Yeah you guys are probably wondering how a freaking Panda transformation gets you a Lynx...well IDK, I just ran out of ideas, hehe...oh and I forgot to mention this, even though he's called White Lynx, his outfit is similar to Black Lynx's outfit, except White Lynx has panda ears and a ball of dark or "black" fire shaped like a panda's tail. Also, instead of a cross, he's got a skull. And since he's got an X, the white outfit becomes black, but not black black, but blackish white, IDK, I tend to make stuff up that even I can't describe. Anyways, back to the story).

I acted quickly as well and C.T. (Character Transformed) with Ran to be Amulet Heart.

"Hehe, well then, now that everyone's ready, let's get this party started!," he said, as he charged at me with his claw.

"Heart Rod!," I said, summoning my Heart Rod to defend myself. But right then I heard a clash, but I wasn't even straining. I looked up and saw Ikuto, right in front of me as Black Lynx, blocking Piitaa's claw with his own claw.

"Ikuto!," I exclaimed, surprised to see him here.

"Hey, now what did I say about getting home before dinner?," he said smirking and grunting at the same time.

"Sorry," I said, looking down to the floor. And at that moment bowling pins, a blue ball, a red ball, a bunch of rubber ducks, beam of lightning and a beam of light came down at where Piitaa stood. However he sensed it and dodged it before it hit him.

"Sorry we're late Ikuto-niisan," I heard the voice say. It was Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi.

"Heh, it's alright, at least you got here in time," he said while getting ready to attack again. "alright Piitaa, it ends now!"

"Haha, do you really think you can stop me?," he asked, laughing too. "I guess it's time to teach you a lesson Ikuto-niisan. And that lesson is...TO NEVER MESS WITH ME!" HIs eyes glowed red (yeah red eyes, so cliché) and a swarm of X-Eggs surrounded him, and then they all charged at us, including Piitaa. We also charged...and the battle began. We fought using the split strategy, which was to separate the X-Eggs away from the main guy. I managed to purify the X-Eggs and was about to turn around and help Ikuto and the others fight Piitaa when I heard a scream...I ran to the source, and my heart stopped...the snow that was falling had turned red, because in front of me was a horrid scene...Ikuto was lieing on the ground bleeding, wincing in pain with a slash mark on his side, and Piitaa, getting up with a smirk on his face and with blood on his claw. Everyone's heart stopped. And before tears started to envelop my eyes...Piitaa said two simple words...

_"Game Over"_

...some Christmas Eve this turned out to be...

**Ikuto: Great I'm dying. **

**Panda: No one said you were dying, just hurt.**

**Ikuto:...*******

**Panda: I'm going to get you for that...*pounces***

***Ikuto and Panda roll down the stairs and a cloud of smoke envelops them and they are seen beating each other up***

**Amu:...*sweat drop***

**Yoru: R&R people :3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Figure

**Panda: Hey guys, if you have read my profile update, then skip this and continue on with the story, but for those of you who didn't, well, I am back. So onward :) Ikuto: I better be alive -_- Amu:... Nikaidou-sensei:... Panda: I don't own anything. Enjoy. (plus I have gotten a "bit" better, thanks for those of you who provided tips).**

-_Dramatic Flashback #4-_

_"Haha, do you really think you can stop me?," he asked, laughing too. "I guess it's time to teach you a lesson Ikuto-niisan. And that lesson is...TO NEVER MESS WITH ME!" HIs eyes glowed red (yeah red eyes, so cliché) and a swarm of X-Eggs surrounded him, and then they all charged at us, including Piitaa. We also charged...and the battle began. We fought using the split strategy, which was to separate the X-Eggs away from the main guy. I managed to purify the X-Eggs and was about to turn around and help Ikuto and the others fight Piitaa when I heard a scream...I ran to the source, and my heart stopped...the snow that was falling had turned red, because in front of me was a horrid scene...Ikuto was lieing on the ground bleeding, wincing in pain with a slash mark on his side, and Piitaa, getting up with a smirk on his face and with blood on his claw. Everyone's heart stopped. And before tears started to envelop my eyes...Piitaa said two simple words..._

_"Game Over"_

_...some Christmas Eve this turned out to be..._

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #4-_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary, It's been a while since the incident before Christmas...ever since then, thing weren't really the same for me. Sure I seem happy and all, but deep inside, I still crushed since Ikuto...died...New Year's passed, Valentine's Day passed, St. Patrick's Day passed, Spring Break passed, Earth Day passed, and now it's the beginning of May, almost summer vacation and finals. Well, I'm off to school.

I closed my diary and then headed downstairs, saying good bye to my parents and went on my way to school. I met Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko, Hikaru, and the whole crew. We got to school and had a usual day. After school, we got permission from Tsukasa-san to go to the guardian garden and we had some tea.

"whoo, another day of school done!" sighed Kukai.

"You said it," Nagihiko said, sitting down beside him.

"mhm...," I said, feeling a bit down. Yaya and Rima must've noticed because they got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we all go visit Ikuto's grave tomorrow?" they both asked in harmony. I liked the idea, it has been a few weeks since we visited.

"Yeah, it has been a while," said Tadase.

"Yeah," I said.

So after that, we all went home and the girls and I decided to go buy some flowers to put on the grave.

"Hey, Amu-chi! what about this one!" yelled Yaya from across the store, trying to get my attention. She was pointing at some magnificent red roses. I kind of liked it, but I wanted to look around some more.

"How about this one?" Rima said.

I looked at them and I knew it was perfect. It was violet-ish, had that dark blue/dark purple/sapphire like color to it, just like Ikuto's hair and eyes. So we bought it and Yaya was upset since I didn't buy the flowers she wanted to get.

"Amu-chi! Those roses were perfect! why why why why why!" wailed Yaya.

"Calm down Yaya, we'll get those next time," said Rima, reassuring her.

"...Fine...," Said Yaya, finally stopping the tantrum.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said, while entering my house. When I got inside, my mom noticed the flowers.

"Going to give those to a boy Amu?" my mom said, smiling.

"No, mom, just bought them since they looked nice," I said.

Mama, and Papa, don't know anything yet, if they did, that would be bad. Then I got a text, it was from Utau, she said she was heard form Kukai that we were going to Ikuto's grave, so she said she would come too, and she also said Nikaidou-sensei and Yukari-senpai would also come too. I texted her back saying alright and took a nice warm shower, did the old chug down a glass of milk with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, rooting for me and then went to sleep.

The next morning, I got up, did my usual morning routine, and then met up with the others to go to school. After school, Nikaidou-sensei and Yukari-senpai drove us to the place where put the memorial stone for Ikuto. When we got there...we saw a figure...he was dressed in a black coat with a hood on (If you ever played the kingdom hearts series, awesome game series, then you should know what it looks like). We quietly approached the stranger with caution and hid behind the tall grass. He was standing in front of Ikuto's grave, he seemed to be looking at it and was like, in a trance of some sort. I took a step forward and a twig snapped, great...he lifted his head up and looked around. We didn't get to see his face clear enough to identify him, but when he saw us, he ran away before we could ask him anything. We looked at the grave, and we saw...Yoru's egg...

_-To be continued in the welcome back release on the weekend of May 6th, 2011-_

**Panda: oooooo who could that have been? O_O hehe I made it really easy for you guys to figure out who that figure was, but if you really still can't figure it out...let me put it in big letter's for you...YORU'S EGG...think about it. Well other then that, this was to give you guys some more suspense for this weekend's release. (And no, the story isn't going to end at chapter 7 or 8. It's going on until chapter 50 or so, like a full season of Shugo Chara =D until then. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and A Familiar Face

**Panda: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and R&R after you're done if you feel like it. :) *cough* *cough* Please do, I want to know if you're still there or not ^_^ pretty please ^_^**

_-Dramatic Flashback #5-_

_When we got there...we saw a figure...he was dressed in a black coat with a hood on (If you ever played the kingdom hearts series, awesome game series, then you should know what it looks like). We quietly approached the stranger with caution and hid behind the tall grass. He was standing in front of Ikuto's grave, he seemed to be looking at it and was like, in a trance of some sort. I took a step forward and a twig snapped, great...he lifted his head up and looked around. We didn't get to see his face clear enough to identify him, but when he saw us, he ran away before we could ask him anything. We looked at the grave, and we saw...Yoru's egg..._

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #5-_

***Noises of the daily city life...honk honk...blah, blah, blah...then zoom in on Amu's house***

**-Amu's P.O.V.-**

"ehmmmm...," grumbled Amu, she was still in deep thought about who the man in those robes were yesterday when they visited Ikuto's grave, and why Yoru's egg was there. Of course she took his egg and put it in the basket with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's eggs too, but she just couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious man! Who was he, what was he doing at the grave, so many unanswered questions! She was still in deep thought when...

"Amu! Someone's here to see you!" called her Mom.

"Hai!" answered Amu as she snapped out of her little trance and ran downstairs. "Who is it Mama?"

"It's Tadase and Kukai, along with Utau," she said with a smile. When a certain someone heard the names of the two BOYS...you can guess what happened next...

"AHHH AMU! I FORBID YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THOSE TWO...oh, Utau's with you...ok then never mind, at least there's another girl with you, that's fine with me..heheheh." said Papa as he started heading to the bathroom with a bag of chips.

"Papa, you'll have to come out eventually, cause I have to go potty," said Ami.

Well we can say he had to come out..ANYWAYS!...back to the little group of friends...

"So, where are we off to now?" asked Amu, she hoped that today was finally the day where they go to the new refurbished park.

"Well, I don't know, where do you guys want to go? I'm up for anything," said Tadase.

"HEY! Why don't we go to the amusement park that was just fixed up! I heard that it was lots of fun," said Kukai with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess, a singer like me needs to have fun once and a while too," said Utau.

"YOOOSH! Let's go!" yelled Kukai, drawing attention to some people passing by.

-At the Amusement Park-

"WOAH!, it's so cool!, look at the roller coasters, the waterslides, the scary houses, the food stands, the bumper cars, and..and...WOOO THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING!" yelled Kukai with great excitement as he grabbed Utau's hand and pulled her to the nearest roller coaster. Which left Amu and Tadase alone.

"Well Amu, you want to ride anything?" asked Tadase.

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure, but, we could look around and talk, maybe we'll find a ride we'll like," suggested Amu.

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Tadase as we started walking towards the direction of the teacups...the...teacups...

"It's a really nice day out, isn't it Amu?" asked Tadase.

"Yeah, it is...," said Amu.

"Huh?...this place reminds you of Ikuto, doesn't it...," asked Tadase sadly...he also missed his Oni-san.

"...mhmm..," replied Amu. She remembered the first time she ever went to this amusement park, it was with Ikuto. This was where Ikuto and I first opened up to each other...the night where it all started...this place...*thump*, "oh sorry sir," said Amu, apologizing to the person she just bumped into. "Ah!...y-you!" said Amu pointing at the man in the black robe coat thing. "You were the one at the grave."

Tadase looked at him too, and also recognized him. The mysterious stranger started to run so Amu gave chase. Tadase followed and called up Kukai and Utau for some help. They were soon out of the park and they somehow ended up on top of a building. All four of them cornered the stranger and was about to ask him some questions when he jumped to the next building. Amu wasn't going to let him escape without answers so she CTed with Ran and jumped after him. Tadase and the others did the same and sooner or later, the stranger came to the edge of the city. They finally had him cornered.

"Answer us...who are you and what were you doing near Ikuto's grave?" asked Amu. But she didn't get an answer.

"...Are you listening! Who are you? What were you doing near his grave? Why did you have Yoru's egg? Did you used to know Ikuto? ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!" screamed Amu, with streaks of tears coming down on her cheeks.

"Maybe if we capture him, he'll be more negotiable!," said Utau as she charged at the stranger.

Utau may have good speed, but the stranger's reflexes were too fast and he completely dodged the attack, which cause Utau to run to the edge of the roof and she didn't stop fast enough, Amu, Kukai, and Tadase started running towards her, to try to save her...but...it was...already...too...*SMACK*

Amu, Kukai, and Tadase were in shock...the mysterious stranger grabbed Utau's hand and caught her just in time!

**-Utau's P.O.V.-**

"Phew, that was too close...but I wonder why the mysterious stranger would rescue me, is he really not that "bad" as we thought? I mean, yeah sure, judging him like that without knowing him isn't right, but he seems so suspicious..." thought Utau. She then looked up to thank him when she saw his face... "Ah...you're!," the stranger put his finger on his lips to gesture her to be quiet.

"Utau...don't tell anyone...call me and I'll explain everything to you...until then..keep quiet...," whispered the stranger.

_"Hai...Oni-sama..."_

**Panda: OOOO I just gave away the identity of the stranger by giving you a HUGE hint. Can you guess who it is? hmmm? give me your guess in the reviews section...but I'm pretty sure I'm going to get one single name...Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that you will look forward to the next one. If you want to know the release dates for chapters 8-10, check my profile and look for the big bolded word "UPDATE." And if you want to know more about how long the story will be, it's also said in the update. Until next time guys! Remember to R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers and the Truth?

**Panda: Hey guys(and girls). Here's Chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy and also, I don't own anything and etc.**

_-Dramatic Flashback #6-_

_ "Utau...don't tell anyone...call me and I'll explain everything to you...until then..keep quiet...," whispered the stranger._

_"Hai...Oni-sama..." _

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #6-_

**-Amu's P.O.V.-**

There was a moment of silence...the stranger...rescued Utau...was he really not our enemy? or...is he just trying to gain our trust and then backstab us...I...I just don't know...

"Oi...Mysterious Stranger...why did you save Utau?" I asked as he lifted Utau up from the edge of the building. He kept looking at the ground and after Utau had gotten back to the other side he looked up and saw Kukai embracing her...it didn't change anything inside of him, but seeing Amu all worried made him...heavy inside. He then answered her.

"I have my reasons," he answered..."smooth...I have my reasons...so cliché...oh well..." thought the Stranger. "Now...I'll be leaving if you don't mind," he said, ready to jump down to the alleyway.

"No wait! We still have some questions for you!" I said, looking towards Tadase, signaling him to use Holy Crown to hold the Stranger in one place, but then Utau interrupted.

"Let him go Amu...," Utau said. "He rescued me, maybe he isn't that bad...and it's getting late, if he really is after something related to Ikuto...then he'll probably still be in the city tomorrow, so we have some more time."

"...," I was thinking..."Alright, we'll let you go, but don't expect us to let you go nex-," Amu said before she noticed something was missing...

***Cue Outline of the Stranger with the body missing***

"WHEN THE HELL DID HE LEAVE! THAT BITCH!" I yelled as I noticed he was not there on the roof with us anymore.

"He jumped off when Utau was telling you to let him go," answered Kukai sweat dropping..."heheh"

"...Hmm, fine, let's head home, we do have school tomorrow...WAIT...SCHOOL TOMORROW! Bye guys got to go!" she yelled as she started flying back home. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Amu-chan...do you have any idea of who that stranger is?" asked Ran with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, and why did he have Yoru's egg?" Miki asked as she started fantasizing about him.

"Well, he doesn't seem like that much of a bad person." said Su with a gentle smile.

I kept quiet...I didn't know the answer to any of those questions...I was clueless myself...if only Ikuto was here...he'd be able to cheer me up by popping out of nowhere and doing/saying something weird...Ikuto...At that moment, Dia smiled, she told everyone she had to do something and flew off somewhere. I just let here and told her not to get lost and to be back soon. She said ok. The rest of us just headed home and went to bed after a nice hot shower...

**-Meanwhile on the other side of the City-**

**-Utau's P.O.V.-**

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I asked, looking around the warehouse that the stranger told her to meet her in.

"Hello Utau," a little voice said. I turned around and saw Dia.

"Dia, what are you doing here?" I asked Amu's chara with a really confused look on my face...could she be the stranger? nonono she not that tall...or does she have powers to change height and posture! nonono what am I thinking, anyways, I better hear her out.

"Let's just say, I'm in the secret too." she said with a smile. "Follow me," she said as she flew off.

"Ok...," I said, following. We were walking around the warehouse until we saw a light, it was coming from the worker's lounge. We stepped inside and our enemy, the one whole...killed...I mean...ALMOST killed my brother...in front of me was...Piitaa. "You! What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled. But all he did was stand there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Then out of the shadows, came my brother. He was in his robes, or...his "Mysterious Stranger" disguise. He took off his hood and gave me a smile.

"It's great to finally take off my hood and talk to you face to face," he said, still gently smiling.

I couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, it's great to see you again as well...but...why is Piitaa here...isn't he the evil one...it's surprising he hasn't made a move to kill me yet," I said, glaring at Piitaa.

"Heheh...allow me to explain," said a voice under the table. Then I saw someone crawl out from under the table and when he got up, got a cup of tea from under the table as well and a deck of cards and put the cards in his pocket while standing up and taking a sip form his cup of tea...it was...

"Tsukasa-san!" I said, almost screaming his name out loud before i stopped myself. I was so shocked.

"What were you doing under that table! And why are you here? Wait...let me guess...you're in the secret as well aren't you...," I said, finally realizing the pattern. "Of course everyone here must know the secret," I thought. "Is there anyone else here?" I asked just to be sure so I don't get all fucked up surprised again if someone else ops out of nowhere.

"Nope, this is everyone," answered Ikuto. He then looked at Tsukasa-san and he nodded.

"Well, I thought I would congratulate Piitaa here for becoming 14, but I was off on a trip in January, so I had to give him a REALLY late Happy Birthday heheh," chuckled Tsukasa-san. "Then, when you saw Ikuto's face, well, I thought, hey! might as well let her in the secret and tell her to come here as well, so I guess things are going quite conveniently for me," he said.

I sweat dropped. Then Dia said something. "I have to go before Amu gets worried, so I'll be off, remember not to stretch out the details to much Tsukasa-sensei," she said, giving him a wink.

"Will do," Tsukasa-san said...while chuckling very weirdly...as he was scared of something...wait...did Dia have a "ferocious side under all that niceness...or is it something else...eh must be nothing I thought.

Right there, Tsukasa remembered about the time when he almost walked into Amu's room last year to get Ikuto, but little did he know that Ikuto jumped out of the window to get out and Dia...let's just say there was a rolling pin involved and Tsukasa had a huge headache after that. Getting back to the story though...

"Ok Utau...not that all that ruckus as ended...it's time to tell you the truth...about Piitaa, about that incident, about Ikuto's fake death...and...about our plan...but remember not to tell anyone...," Tsukasa-san said.

Everything will become clear now...about what has happened up until now...

_...the truth..._

**Panda: Well...hope you guys enjoyed that! Chapter 9 will be coming on its release date, so until then. Also, remember to R&R. I always love to read your opinions on the story so far and etc. What makes a good writer...is all of his or her readers. Thanks guys and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan is Revealed

**Panda: Hey guys, I kind of thought that I wouldn't be able to post another chapter up this week because you know, it's summer and all and I don't really sit at home all day haha. Anyways, here's chapter 9, enjoy. **

**-PS: I do not own anything except the fanfic itself.**

_-Dramatic Flashback #7-_

_ "Ok Utau...not that all that ruckus as ended...it's time to tell you the truth...about Piitaa, about that incident, about Ikuto's fake death...and...about our plan...but remember not to tell anyone...," Tsukasa-san said. _

_ Everything will become clear now...about what has happened up until now..._

_...the truth..._

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #7_

**-Utau's P.O.V.-**

...

"So, um, you want to start telling me what's going on?" I asked, clearly waiting to know about this so called truth.

"Ah, yes, well, tell me what you know so far, so I can fill you on the rest of the little plan," said Tsukasa-san, taking a seat on a chair, crossing his right leg over his left, and then proceeding to take a sip out of his teacup.

"Hmmm," I started to say, "what I do know is that Ikuto is still alive and apparently managed to pull off a fake death, and that Piitaa somehow wasn't a bad guy from the start, as well as you, Ikuto, Piitaa, and Dia being the only people who know about this...and...Piitaa what the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm," questioned Piitaa as he stood up from his crouching position while trying to peel off a sticker of a big giant "X" off of his little chara Panda.

"OWOWOWOWOW! Stop it! It hurts! AHHH!" wailed Panda as he tried to struggle away from Piitaa's grip.

"eh..," I said jokingly, "I never knew Piitaa and Panda could be THIS lively from being all dark and sinister all the time...get it? they're not as lively right now but I still call it "THIS LIVELY" which means that this is as lively as they can get...get it?"

**...**

"...SHUT UP!" I said when a few seconds had passed after no one had laughed. Anyways, I should probably tell them that that's all I know, so... "Yeah, umm. Tsukasa-san, getting back on topic, that's all I know as of right now."

"Hmmm, ok, well, you know a somewhat reasonable amount of info...ALRIGHT!" cheered Tsukasa-san as he stood up with one leg on his chair. "It's time to fill you in! HAHAHAHAHA!"..."This is either a nightmare where Tsukasa-san has gone mad, or he's hiding something about his personality," I thought.

"I suggest we hurry up and tell her about the plan before the workers get here for their morning shift, we've been here all night," pointed out Piitaa, trying not to fall asleep.

"What! Already? OK! You know what, let's just all head home and I'll email you the plan. Also, if you're wondering why Ikuto can't tell you, well, he has to keep a low profile, so he can't go home with you, so he's staying with me," said Tsukasa-san.

"By low profile, do you mean getting chased by a group of kids in their early teenage years on every rooftop of the city?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Details, details," said Tsukasa-san, waving his hand as he left with Ikuto and Piitaa, followed by Utau.

-Later at Utau's house, somewhere around 2:00pm-

*YAWN* "Ahhh," I sighed with great relief, "that was a good nap, especially after that long night. I should probably go ahead and check my email...ah, one new message. hmmm"

_Dear Utau,_

_ Hello Utau, I'm going to keep things simple, so here's a short run down of the little plan. You know how Ikuto and Amu have feelings for each other? Well, the plan was to make Piitaa into a bad guy. Piitaa would try his best then to get Ikuto and Amu to get closer to each other even more when fighting and talking to them. But things kind of turned out the wrong way and we received an email stating that someone was after Ikuto, so we had to fake his death and then tried to keep a low profile on things, hoping the person who threatened him would not act, which would give us time to plan things out. But then we forgot what would happen if Ikuto did "fake his death" Amu for one would be depressed and Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and the others might be sad as well, which might cause a chain reaction to something bad, until Piitaa came up with a brilliant plan, which was this: 1. Plan out what to do. 2. Have Tsukasa-san tell Amu and the others about the threat, but stretch it just a bit. 3. Have Amu gather all of her allies, which means it'll just be a big reunion and we'll see a lot of familiar faces. 4. Have fight. 5. When it seems like our side is struggling just a bit, Ikuto will appear as the Stranger and reveal himself in midst of the battle and fight. which results to this..6. Big happy ending with Amu and Ikuto reunited and then we'll go out and celebrate. That pretty much sums up the plan, so if you have anything to say, just tell me tomorrow when you start school again at Amu's school, of course I have Sanjo's permission, so you can't do anything about it hahahahaha, see you tomorrow._

_-Tsukasa-san_

"...I have to go to school now...and Sanjo-san said I could...this is going to be fun, I'll have to be prepared to be crowded by a lot of people...," I sighed, heading downstairs to find something to eat. "I wonder what Amu's doing right now," I wondered.

**-Amu's P.O.V.-**

...

"ohhhhhh! there is really nothing to do right now! I'm so bored!" I complained, as I lay on my bed along with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. *sigh* "If Ikuto was still here, he would pop up outside my balcony, tap on my window, I would call him a pervert and still let him in and we would talk and have fun teasing each other, but now he's...," I said, as I started to tear up and then ducked my head into my pillow and quietly cried myself to sleep. That night I dreamed about the past...I first day of school, how I met Ikuto and got to know him, how the guardians and I saved the world from Easter not once, or twice, but three times, how I met my shugo chara...all of it...I dreamt and dreamt until I couldn't dream anymore that night (kind of impossible, but oh well). But, little did she know, that there was someone out in her balcony, listening to her cry herself to sleep in pain.

"Amu, no matter where I am, even in France or somewhere in the world, either in Hell or in Heaven, I'll always be there to look after you and just to be there for you," said Ikuto, as he unlocked the balcony door with his copy of the key and went up to Amu and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and left, but before he left, he looked back at her with a gentle smile and said...

_"Good Night...Amu, I'll see you soon."_

**Panda: Ok, I am done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I also hope that you're summer is going great and I'll see you when chapter 10 comes out on its release day. Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Threat called Sire?

**Panda: Hey guys, Panda here, I want to thank the few people who are still reading my story and for, you know, giving me the will to write more. I really do enjoy writing these for you guys, so since it's Friday, here's chapter 10 and hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the fanfic itself. **

_-Dramatic Flashback #8-_

_"Amu, no matter where I am, even in France or somewhere in the world, either in Hell or in Heaven, I'll always be there to look after you and just to be there for you," said Ikuto, as he unlocked the balcony door with his copy of the key and went up to Amu and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and left, but before he left, he looked back at her with a gentle smile and said..._

_"Good Night...Amu, I'll see you soon."_

_-End of Dramatic Flashback #8-_

**-Amu's P.O.V.-**

*step**step**step**sigh*I really hate Mondays, and especially this one, since it's after the weekend of all the craziness that happened with the Stranger and all...Damn, walking to school alone really is boring...maybe it was a bad idea to leave Ran and the others home...well, they were still sleeping, and I thought they deserved some rest after what's happened, but I'm starting to regret doing that. Well one thing is for sure, I'm definitely not..."Huh?" I said, wondering what all the commotion was all about in front of the school. I walked up some more and I couldn't believe it..."Utau!" I shouted, flabbergasted, "What are you doing here!" I asked when I got in front of the crowd. Then Utau noticed me and then...

"Huh? Oh hey Amu!" she said, waving hello to me. I walked up to her and the crowd got silent.

"Hey, you alright after what happened on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said with a smile. "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm here...well, Tsukasa-san talked to Sanjo-san and Nikaidou-sensei and asked them if I could go to school here, and somehow, Sanjo-san agreed and I was put into Nikaidou-sensei's class."

"Oh, well then, you'll be in my class then." I said with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" she said with a smile.

"We were now really good friends now, like sisters, I remember the first time we met, we were like sworn enemies, if she had joined the school back then, she would be like...ugh, I don't even want to imagine that. Well, what matters is, is that we're good friends now," I thought to myself. "Oh yeah, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima are in my class as well, and Kukai's classroom is right across the hall," I told her.

Right about then, Nikaidou-sensei walked out and said that classes were going to start soon, he told everyone to hurry along and get to their assigned classes. While they were heading to their classes though, people started whispering questions to each other like so: "how does Amu know Utau" and "Are Utau and Amu close friends" and "Amu's friends with Utau? How come she never told us" and all of that stuff. But nevertheless Utau and I just ignored the constant gossip and just went to take our seats, she of course sat beside me in the empty seat. The week seemed to go by so slowly, but I managed to get through it. So after school on Friday, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, and myself met up with Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru, and Rikka to go shopping and just plain have some fun after a hard week at school.

**Piitaa(as the narrator): Meanwhile, on the other side of the city...NO NO NO the OTHER side...there we go. That's right, now zoom in, closer, closer, too close, back it up, ok good. Continue. **

"Sire, we've located where this Amu person you were talking about," said a man in a gray uniform trimmed with the color gold to signify he was this so called "sire's" right hand man.

"Good job R1, now it's time to set out our plan, get the rest of your squadron and prepare for plan X-149, MALL," said the "Sire."

"It shall be done sire," said R1 as he ran off to get the squadron and to set his majesty's plan into action.

"Ikuto, you will regret the day you laid that punch on me...," said Sire with a evil grin. (Look back at Ch. 4, you'll know who he is.)

**Piitaa(as a narrator): Now at the mall, 3 hours after this scene of evil scheming.**

**-Still Amu's P.O.V.-**

"Wow Utau, you sure bought a lot of stuff...you too Yaya...," I said as I looked at all the shopping bags they made Kairi and Kukai carry.

"Tadase, a little...help...here," Kukai said as he tried not to fall over the overwhelming amount of shopping bags he was forced to carry.

"Of course," Tadase said as he ran to help the both of them.

"Well, where to ne-" I tried to say before a big explosion was heard at the entrance of the mall.

"What the hell," I heard Kukai say dropping all the bags, Tadase and Kairi did the same. Nagihiko got in front of Rima to protect her, and the other boys did the same. They wondered what was going on while all the civilians escaped through the back entrance. The mall, in around 10 minutes, was completely overtaken by a group of 15 men lead by a 17 year old teen. They all had guns on them, as well as swords. They had driven out all the police officers in the mall, but what was important was that all the civilians got out safely. Well, almost all of them...the attackers surrounded Amu, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and the others and they were unable to escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here...," Sire said, walking up grinning.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" asked Kukai ready to fight.

"Oh, we don't want much, just a little revenge, that's all," Sire said.

"Revenge? What did we ever do to you? We have never even met you!" Kairi said.

"It's not the matter of you doing anything to me, it's what your little friend Ikuto did to me," Sire said, clenching his fist and then taking a step forward.

"Everyone, GO! Transform!" yelled Dia as she created a flash of light and before you knew it, everyone was transformed, but since Hikaru's egg didn't hatch yet, Rikka took Hikaru and they hid behind a fountain for protection. Once the light had vanished, everyone had CTed with the Shugo Chara (Ran being Amu's choice).

"Oh, a little dress up party, how nice...*snap* GET THEM," Sire said as he snapped his fingers and 5 of his men started raining bullets that were made of the X-Egg's negative energy at them while the rest charged in with their swords that were also, made out of the X-Egg's negative energy. Then, Sire took out a sword of his own and also charged at them, specifically Amu.

"Ah!" both sides yelled as they charged and dodged each other's attacks. Little did they know that on the second floor, 5 figures stood watching.

**-Ikuto's P.O.V.-**

"Ugh, this isn't suppose to happen, this isn't going as planned," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Hmm, it would seem that my prediction was a little off, I thought Sire would lay off for a while, but I guess he's too consumed by revenge," said Tsukasa-san.

"Well, we got to help them somehow," said Sanjo-san.

"But what CAN we do?" Nikaidou-sensei asked with frustration. They didn't know...if Ikuto revealed his identity now, the fake death, the plan, everything would be ruined...unless...

"I'm going down there to help them," I said as I walked off to help them.

"But what about the plan?" asked Tsukasa-san.

"...screw the plan, I have to save them, and I'll do it without revealing my identity...I hope..." I said not sure if I can hide my identity if I CTed with Yoru...

"Well, I'm coming with you," said Piitaa, "I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"...Fine, but put on those stickers that are shaped like the X's," I said.

"Way ahead of you," Piitaa said as he pulled out some stickers and CTed with Panda and them put the stickers on himself.

Meanwhile, the fight was still going on and then Sire found an opening and he launched himself towards Amu and raised his sword, Amu on the other hand had just defeated one of the men and wasn't fast enough to turn around to block, but 2 special guest appeared when this happened...

"Ugh," Sire grunted as he backed off. "So, I see you decided to join the party."

Amu and the others were shocked, because the Stranger and Piitaa were in front of Amu, they had deflected Sire's move.

"Yoru!" the Stranger yelled, CC(Character Change)! And at that moment, Yoru came up from behind Amu and flew up to the Stranger and the Stranger suddenly got a tail and a set of cat ears and then both him and Piitaa raise their hands and a sword appeared for each of them (A black with blue aura for Ikuto and a black with silver-ish aura for Piitaa).

"Oh, what's this?" asked Sire, grinning while looking at the two swords.

"*grunt* I have a feeling this isn't part of the plan," Utau thought to herself as she tried to hold off an attacker.

What was the Stranger and Piitaa doing here? Why were they helping us, is something going on? Who's Sire? Do those three have a connection? Revenge on Ikuto? Yoru CCed with the Stranger? So many damned questions...

"Are you just going to stand there," Sire began to ask, raising his sword, "or are you going to come here and settle this."

"Heh, you ready Onii-san?" asked Piitaa.

"Haha, I was born ready," I replied.

_"Now let's get this party started...shall we?"_

**Panda: Wow, done with chapter 10. Things are getting heated up aren't they? Other than that, now I have to go figure out a schedule of release dates for the next 5 chapters (Ch. 11-15). So remember to review, I'm trying to aim for at least 35-40 reviews by the time I post Chapter 11 up, so until then everyone!**


End file.
